The New Year's Kiss
by Shake Goodbye
Summary: Created for: ScarletAngel. Sorry it took so long. Simply what the title says. Pairings - RaexBB, Hints of RobxStar.


Somewhat short one-shot Secret Santa fic for ScarletAngel on the R&B forums!! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's!  
Sorry if it's not that good blush ;; I had writer's block for a bit of the first half c  
Oh and sorry that it's a bit late (voice in head: A BIT?!?!?). I thought it would be more appropriate to be given on New Year's.

**But enjoy!**

* * *

**The New Year's Kiss**

"This New Year's giant cheese ball drop! Held in New York! …New Year's savings today! Buy something for that someone special! …World's wildest mistletoe accidents!" Announced the T.V. as Beastboy flipped through the channels.  
"I thought Christmas was over? Is it not?" Starfire asked.  
"Yah, Star, but New Year's is two nights away," Robin said, wrestling with the Christmas Tree that was refusing to come down.  
"Robin: 0, Christmas Tree: 1," Cyborg said, watching Robin struggling, who was, as Cyborg said, getting beat up by the tree currently.  
"I'm going to bed you guys, wake me up later," said a yawning Beastboy. He stretched, yawned, and stumbled his way into his room.  
"I'm also going to my room. You should not go in there," Raven said, getting up. Raven floated towards the door of her room.

New Year's Night  
The Titans had taken the "Deck The Halls" song very seriously during Christmas and they had been too preoccupied with villains to take it down. So there was a giant wreath with a bow still hanging on their window, and twinkling lights across the doors, walls, and staircases.  
"Who are you going to kiss?" Beastboy said winking.  
"Kiss? Who said anything about a kiss?" Robin said, blushing a ferocious crimson.  
"Of course! On my planet on the night of the new year, we all light candles and at the precise time of the new year, we kiss someone our father has arranged for us to marry!" Starfire said getting happier by the second, "We call it 'Glompertameran' a joyous occasion!"  
Robin looked uncomfortable, "But you don't have an arranged marriage Star, remember? We sorta sabotaged that idea."  
"Forget it, I am not kissing anyone," Raven said hiding behind her book, "I'm fine being by myself in my room… Without a kiss." And with that, Raven went to her room and shut the door.  
"What's her problem?" Beastboy said, "Anyway, who are you going to kiss?"  
"Well on my planet if we did not have an arranged marriage, we would… Kiss our best friend of the different gender… Or species," Starfire said, "So on Earth, I suppose that would be…" Starfire blushed, "…You Robin."  
"I uh… I'm… I…" Robin stammered, "I…"  
"Oh come on, you'll be perfect together! What'da you say?" Beastboy said.  
"Uh… Okay…" Robin said still unaware of his surroundings, "The room seems to be spinning…" And then pointing at Cyborg, "I know your face…"  
"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed, "Congrats to Star and Robin!"  
"Thank you very much!" Starfire exclaimed while Robin, regaining his senses, hid behind his hands blushing a fierce fiery red.  
"How about you Beastboy?" Cyborg asked winking knowingly.  
"All the ladies would love to kiss the green man," Beastboy said grinning mischievously.  
"Because green is just so attractive," Raven said sarcastically reappearing in the room, thinking that the conversation was over. She apparently was wrong.  
"Come on Rae, be happy and festive!" Beastboy persuaded.  
"I'm wearing a green pin… Woohoo. Festive enough for yah?" Raven countered showing the green and red pin of holly that she had received as a gift from Starfire just a couple nights ago.  
"Oh that reminds me… I forgot to give you your present… Hang on uhm wanna come with me to get it?" Beastboy said getting up and walking towards the hallway.  
"Fine but if it's festive…" Raven said with a slight crooked smile. Beastboy beamed and continued rummaging through his closet.  
"Oh I found it. I hope you like it Rae," Beastboy said pulling out a Christmassy gift bag. Raven dug through the bag finding a large stuffed dark blue teddy bear. Beastboy had tied a blue cape on its back and around its neck was an attractive silver necklace, which was the size of a normal necklace, with a single light blue snowflake in the middle. Even Raven had to admit it was quite a beautiful necklace.  
"Oh the necklace is for you to wear… Would you like me to help put it on?" Raven nodded and Beastboy, with Raven's agreement, took the necklace off the teddy bear and gently swept Raven hair from her neck. He clasped it around Raven's neck where it looked just perfect. Raven blushed slightly as Beastboy's fingers brushed against her face and she quickly turned to hide from Beastboy.  
"Beastboy…?" Raven said quietly.  
"Yes Rae,"  
"I… I said I didn't want to be kissed downstairs… But the truth is…" Raven said sadly turning her face away from the green lad who sat expressionless listening, "I just didn't think anyone would _want_ to."  
"Oh but Raven… Don't think that way… I… I would want to kiss you," Beastboy said turning Raven's face towards him.  
"Oh…"  
"HEY GUYS!" Cyborg said popping up behind the door and ruining the moment.  
"So I guess it's settled then," Beastboy said, "I'll be kissing Raven tonight." The other Titans grinned at their success and Cyborg smirked as if he had known all along. They walked back into their large living room and as sat down. Robin reached for the remote and turning on the T.V, stumbled upon the news channel that was hosting the New York city count down.  
"Yah know… We could go downtown and see the fireworks," Raven suggested getting in the holiday spirit.  
"Or… We can try going outside and giving Cyborg's homemade fireworks a shot," Beastboy said.  
The team agreed and they all went outside and sat in lawn chairs overlooking the lake.  
"Are you sure those are safe?" Robin asked looking at all the different and hazardous-seeming parts of Cyborg's "fireworks".  
"Of course! Here let me show you," The Titans all had an urge to hide behind a table. It wasn't out of their distrust that Cyborg couldn't create a firework. It was the fact that he tended to add extra parts to everything he made.  
Out of nowhere fireworks emitted, lighting up the sky and leaving a smoky trail. The sound drowned out the rest of the Titans talking, except for one thing.  
"TEN. NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN. SIX. FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO… ONE!!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" Cyborg lit the remainder of the fireworks and plugged his ears. The words proclaiming "Happy New Year's" was shown in the sky, pinpointed by the gleaming sparklers.  
Starfire and Robin kissed.  
"Happy Glompertameran!!" Starfire exclaimed, Robin's arm around her.  
"Happy New Year!" Robin said, breaking away from his usually serious demeanor.  
And Raven and Beastboy…  
There they stood, face to face. Their lips suddenly met. Blushing, they instinctively pulled away from each other.  
"So I guess that's it… It's New Year's…" Raven said sounding just slightly disappointed.  
"No…" Beastboy pulled her close again and kissed her again this time not letting go.  
After what seemed like an eternity passed, they broke off.  
"That was it," He said, smiling.  
"Mm… Beastboy?" Raven said also smiling.  
"Yes,"  
"I think... I think…" Raven said, stammering and becoming quite unlike herself.  
"I think I love you too," Beastboy said finishing it for her.  
"Look at us… Not even dating and you're finishing my sentences," Raven accusing Beastboy playfully.  
"We can fix that… Raven would you… Liketomaybegooutonadatewithmesometime…?" Beastboy finished mumbling senselessly.  
"What was that?" Raven asked half-grinning.  
"Don't make me say it again… You heard me," Beastboy said grinning his trademark toothy smile.  
"'Course I would," Raven replied.  
"Really?! Really!? Woohoo!!!" coughing Beastboy managed to cover up his celebration of success, "I mean… Ahem. Uhm. Wonderful."  
And somehow, during the night, Beastboy's arm found his way… (While yawning, of course.) Around Raven's neck, along with the necklace he had given her.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it SA, again, sorry it took so long to post.  
Merry Christmas! And Happy NewYear's! 


End file.
